


1967

by FandomStar



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Human, Celebrations, England (Country), Fluff, Homosexuality, London, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-05-27 19:23:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15031559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomStar/pseuds/FandomStar
Summary: Spock and Leonard have been living in London for 11 years. They have been together since they were 18, and still in America. They think Spock's landlady has an idea of their relationship, but she's never said anything.This is what happened on the day homosexuality was legalised in England.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Magyar available: [1967](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15477246) by [onlydeadsoulscantdance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/onlydeadsoulscantdance/pseuds/onlydeadsoulscantdance)



> I started writing this a few months ago but never finished. Maybe posting it will encourage me to finish it.  
> Anyway, this is kind of inaccurate, I can't find much info, and I wanted to do a bit (read: a lot) of speculation. But I tried.  
> I kind of wanted homosexuality to already be legal wherever Jim is, and I did find something on Wikipedia that said in some areas of the U.S. it was legal in 1962, but the closest area I could get was Canada. So if anyone knows where that was I'd be really grateful!  
> Anyway, thought I'd post something directly linked with pride month, so here it is! Enjoy!

Somewhere in London, June 1967

* * *

It was a sunny morning when Leonard charged into Spock's living room. Taken aback by his excitement, Spock stood there, blinking at his secret lover. Aside from the brightly coloured flags he was holding and the dopey grin on his face, Leonard looked perfectly normal.

"Ya don't know?!" Leonard exclaimed, his eyes wide.

"Know what?" Spock asked, confused.

"I can't believe ya haven't heard!" Leonard muttered to himself, before looking out of the window and admitting, "Then again, I forget what this area's like."

Spock was growing irritated.

"What have I not heard? What is going on?" he demanded.

Suddenly, Leonard grabbed his hands.

"We can do this!" he very excitedly exclaimed.

Spock raised an eyebrow.

"If you have forgotten, we have been doing 'this' for the past fifteen years." he pointed out.

"No! I mean  _we can do this_ ," Leonard repeated. "Without fear, without judgement, without punishment!"

All of a sudden, realisation overcame Spock.

"You mean..."

"They passed the law, Spock!" 

Spock felt a grin slowly split his face, as he rubbed new tears from Leonard's face and hugged him, tightly. Leonard unhesitatingly returned his, not normally so physical, partner's hug.

"I've already managed to get a call to Jim," Leonard told Spock, pulling away from the hug but keeping his hands on Spock's waist. "He wanted to pass on congratulations."

"That goes without saying," Spock commented, chuckling. "So, what comes next?"

Leonard grinned.

"I was hoping ya'd ask!" Leonard laughed. "There's a celebratory parade in Hyde Park. I was hoping ya'd come with me."

"Of course I will," Spock agreed, taking one of the proffered flags, frowning at it slightly. "What are these? Aside from brightly coloured flags?"

Leonard smiled.

"They're supposed to be flags of pride," he replied. "Not sure it'll catch on, but I like the colours and the meaning's there. 'Sides, I had an interestin' conversation with the girl givin' them out. Now, come on, otherwise we'll never get there!"

Hesitantly, Spock looked at his lover's outstretched hand, before taking it and letting himself be pulled out of his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got round to posting part two. It was meant to be posted on the 30th, before pride month ended, but I lost what I'd typed up and got cross, so I didn't type it up again. Anyway! Enjoy!

It was eleven o'clock when Leonard and Spock arrived at Hyde Park. Musicians were playing on a small stage. People were singing along, and dancing, and talking, and laughing.

Celebrating.

Spock looked around, overwhelmed by the colours, the sounds and the movement. Gently, Leonard nudged him with an elbow.

"You alright?" he asked.

Looking at Leonard, Spock nodded 

"Yes," he assured his partner. "It's fascinating how this was so quickly organized."

Leonard shrugged, grinning. 

"We're a close knit community, have to be," he replied, before gently taking Spock's hand. "Comin'?"

Spock followed, mostly because he didn't want to get lost.

"Hey!" Leonard called, waving at someone, before saying to Spock, "Come on."

Spock found himself being pulled towards a young, dark-skinned woman with an array of colourful flowers in her hair.

"This is Nyota, the girl with the flags," Leonard told Spock, before telling the woman, "This is Spock."

"Pleasure to meet you," Nyota said, smiling and shaking Spock's hand, and teasingly joked, "You have very good taste in men!"

Confused, Spock furrowed his brow.

"Thank you?" he replied, questioningly, looking at Leonard for confirmation.

Leonard nodded reassuringly. When he and Nyota started talking, Spock looked more closely at the people in attendance. Men were singing to each other and unapologetically hugging. Women were sharing more-than-friendly kisses and grinning at each other as though they were the centre of each other's universes. Spock glanced at Leonard, wondering if he ever looked at him on that way. It was certainly the way he felt. Vaguely, Spock clocked the arrival of a tall, blonde haired woman to their group. Quickly,he glanced around at the people again, before softly tapping on Leonard's arm. Smiling at him, Leonard nodded.

"It was great talkin' to ya again," he told Nyota. "Pop by for coffee some time."

"I will." Nyota agreed, before walking away, hand-in-hand with the blonde woman.

Leonard turned to face Spock, and was surprised by Spock planting his lips on his. When he pulled away, Spock sighed.

"I never thought it would be possible to do that." he whispered.

Smiling, Leonard ran a hand through his lover's hair. He took Spock's hand.

"C'mon, let's dance." he suggested.

Spock's eyes widened in panic.

"I don't dance. You know that." he said.

Leonard looked at him with wide, persuasive eyes.

"You could for today." he suggested, with a hand on Spock's chest.

After a moment of hesitation, Spock kissed Leonard's forehead.

"Okay." he murmured in agreement.

Leonard grinned.

* * *

They stayed in Hyde Park all day. Much like the others who stayed for the entirety of the day, they didn't care if their skin burned under the hot summer sun. However, at half ten in the evening, they needn't worry about that. Leonard was curled in Spock's arms, as the couple were laid out on the cool grass. It was unusual for the star's to be as visible as they were that night. During a break in Spock's monologue about one star or another, Leonard took the opportunity to speak.

"I love you, Spock." he told him, gazing at Spock's face.

Looking down at Leonard, Spock blinked slowly, before smiling.

"I love you, too." he replied, holding Leonard's bright blue gaze, before kissing him softly and gently.

 


End file.
